


Damnation

by rrosebudd



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, I just wanted to write my own episode lmao, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, and maybe throw in a character to date Spencer Reid sue me, the relationship is not the main focus, your basic criminal minds episode content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: The team is called to D.C. to investigate a series of abductions. Detective Caroline Harvey is working the case with the BAU, and lands them in a sticky situation. Angst and danger to follow.





	1. Abduction

Long, manicured nails clicked against plastic as fingers found their way around the buttons on a set of car keys. The button was pressed, and in the distance, a chirp sounded. 

A woman’s heels struck against the sidewalk as she walked along the pavement to her car. She fiddled with her studded purse, closing and latching the front. She stumbled a bit, but this was hardly unexpected for someone with any amount of alcohol in their system, especially not the amount she had. 

Luckily, she thought, it wasn’t her driving. With a huff, and a bit of difficulty, she put one foot in front of the other until she found herself outside the passenger door of her car. Her nails tapped the car’s finish as she pulled the door open. She climbed inside, throwing her purse into the back seat.

She leaned forward and rubbed her temples with a small groan. It was a fun night, sure. But she was definitely ready for bed. Mike would be here in a minute, she thought. Honestly, she might fall asleep on the ride home. 

She let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. Where was he? It can’t take that long to say goodbyes. Plus, he wou-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her car door opening again and the sudden feeling of an unwelcome presence. Before her brain could even process the situation, a hand dug itself into her hair and yanked, hard. She let out a cry and clawed at the skin of the arm that held her in place.

But her voice was forced to quiet when she felt cool metal push against her cheek. Her widened eyes darted around the car in hopes of an answer, but none could be found. Her feet kicked against the glove compartment in front of her.

A deep voice came from her right. “Don’t move,” it said. She didn’t listen, and instead squealed and did all she could to move away from what she knew, but couldn’t see, was a gun’s barrel pressed to her face. Tears welled in her eyes.

“I said don’t move!” The voice came again. The metal was suddenly removed from the skin of her cheek. She breathed out in relief for a moment, but this relief did not last more than a moment for the gun was raised and brought immediately crashing down once more.

The weapon collided with her head and sounded a sickening crack. She went limp. 

The voice was now the one who let out an exhale of relief. He knelt next to the girl, gun still in hand, and lightly brushed her stringy brown hair out of her face. He gazed at her delicately shut eyelids and her slightly parted lips. 

His admiration was cut short, for a voice that wasn’t his own suddenly called from the other side of the dark and desolate street. 

“Hey! Hey, what are you doing?” A man called, the sound of heavy shoes hitting pavement echoed through the streets as he bounded towards the car. “Get away from my car! What’re you-!?”

Two frantic gunshots added to the echoes, soon followed by a body hitting the ground with a soft thud. And then it was quiet again. 

The gun-wielder caught his breath with a few short inhales. That wasn’t part of the plan, that wasn’t part of the plan. He scolded himself, hitting his forehead with his palm. 

Forget it, forget him. Get the girl. He breathed a couple more times and turned his focus back to the unconscious woman a mere foot in front of him. Get the girl. Stick to the plan. 

He slipped his gun back into his jacket. The police would be here soon, no doubt. What if he was discovered? What if this was their undoing? What if…? 

Get the girl. Stick to the plan. He shook his head. The street was quiet. For now. He turned to the girl. Beautiful, he thought. Just like the others. 

He grabbed hold of her, and ever so carefully, pulled her from her passenger seat and out of the car. Get the girl. 

He stood, her weight really no problem for him. He looked around. Stick to the plan. 

It was still quiet. It was alright, he thought. He was in the clear. Holding tight to the body in his arms, he moved quickly away from the car. Out of the light, and into the darkness of the alleyways. 

He smiled. Get the girl. Stick to the plan.

And what a good one this was.


	2. Briefing

“Hugh Walters,” Agent Jennifer Jareau held a small remote in her palm that she used to click through the slides that appeared on the large screen placed at the front of the BAU briefing room. “He was found last night outside a bar in D.C., shot twice in the chest.”

Quiet ensued as hands shuffled through papers, the remaining five team members surrounding a circular table. David Rossi raised an eyebrow upon looking at the screen, which depicted a body of a well-dressed man lying on the pavement. He contended, “They called in the FBI for a single-victim shooting?”

J.J. shook her head with taut lips pulled into a thin line, her composure well-maintained. “You didn’t let me finish,” she offered with a press of the button on her remote. The screen changed.

The faces of several women appeared with photogenic smiles plastered on their faces, masking -- for a moment -- the horror they must be going through. Otherwise, their pictures would not be on this screen at this moment.

“Over the last couple months or so, there’s been a couple cases of missing women throughout D.C.,” J.J. pointed to each photo from left to right, one at a time. “Mindy Graham, 25, was reported missing a few months back, and a week ago, so was Eva McCormack, 19.”

“And now,” she continued, “just last night, it appears Shelia Hunt has been taken as well, and her fiance…” she flipped back to the photo of the man’s corpse, “...this guy… was seemingly shot while the abduction was taking place.” 

Five heads nodded, some looking down at the case file copies, others looking up towards their liaison. Dr. Spencer Reid furrowed his brow, fixated on the images in front of him. He spoke up, “How do we know there’s any connection between these abductions?” Reid leaned forward, squinting at the faces of the women. They differed in appearance, and their ages varied as well, ranging from early to late twenties.

“So far,” J.J. exhaled with an air of fatigue, “we don’t.” 

As she was met with some confused and concerned expressions, she continued. “All three women were taken at different times of day, all at different locations of the city, one of the abductions has a witness, the others have none…”

Emily Prentiss looked up and cut off J.J.’s list that likely would have ended with an “et cetera.” “What did the witness see?”

“Not much,” stated J.J., “It was a coworker of Mindy Graham’s. She was with Graham just before she disappeared and reported seeing a man follow Mindy out back, but she never saw a face.”

Prentiss pursed her lips with a shrug and looked back down at the folder in her hands.

“Any video surveillance?” Rossi spoke up.

J.J. shook her head. “Nothing that can help us identify it.”

The Unit Chief’s face didn’t change as he spoke, “Have Garcia double-check, anything could be useful for the profile.” Aaron Hotchner gave J.J. a stern nod of his head.

J.J. nodded in response, leaning over the table and scribbling a note to herself.

“So, three missing women with no connection between them other than the city they live in,” Derek Morgan stared intently at the papers he held, turning a page every now and then.

J.J. offered a small shrug with a sincere apologetic expression. “I’m getting Garcia to look into the victimology a bit more, but other than that…” she turned to the screen behind her, “...there’s not much to go on.”

“And no bodies have been found?” Prentiss asked, adding her voice to the conversation again.

“Not yet, no.” J.J. answered professionally. “There’s reason to believe all these women are still missing, and until there’s proof otherwise…” She trailed off.

“Then we are to assume they’re alive,” Hotchner finished for her without taking his attention from the file.

“With all different M.O.s and victimology, why group these cases together at all?” Dr. Reid questioned with an innocent tilt of his head.

J.J. sighed again, her maternal face creasing ever so slightly “Honestly,” her voice held an atmosphere of defeat, “I don’t know. A detective from the Metropolitan P.D. has been calling in for a while now, insisting these cases are connected in some way or another. We’re not working another case right now. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to help out.” 

It was quiet again as the other agents silently thought over this information. J.J. paused and continued to gaze at Hotchner with intensity. She spoke up after the silence had gone on for too long. “Hotch?” 

Hotch nodded and began putting pieces of paper back into the folders they belonged in. “D.C. isn’t too far. We’ll check it out and hope we can bring them home. Let’s work fast.” He issued a nod to the rest of his team and stood, pushing in his chair. The others followed suit, gathering their things and exiting the room. 

J.J. trailed behind, a content and relaxed smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a criminal minds fic, I just wanted to take a whack at writing my own episode. lmk whatcha think.


End file.
